The Enchanted Notes of the Marauders
by LittleBoxOfWhouffle
Summary: Messers Moony, Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present... a collection of their enchanted notes, which can sometimes come in useful, or be a downright pain for them all. Rated T, just in case
1. Midnight party

_**A/N Sirius is**_ **BOLD,** ** _Remus is_** _ITALICS,_ _ **James is**_ NORMAL, **_and Peter is_** UNDERLINED

 **Prongs?**

 **Oi Prongs, wake up!**

What is it Sirius? It's three in the morning

 **I know, I couldn't sleep**

So you need to wake me up to TELL me?

 **Well, yeah, did you** **miss the part where I said I couldn't sleep?**

 _You do realise this enchanted parchment wakes us all up?_

 **Moony!**

Moony! Let's kill Padfoot together!

 _Agreed_

 **What did I do!**

 _You woke us up because you coulndn't sleep, which is an invalid reason to wake someone up_

 **No it's not, it's a great reason to wake people up!**

What's goin' on?

Look Sirius, now we're All awake!

 **Woo! Marauder party!**

Where having a party?

 _No Wormtail, we are NOT having a party_

 **Your such a party pooper Remus. Are you in Prongs and Wormtail?**

No!

Yeah, as fun as a party sounds, we need sleep

 _You do realise we sleep in beds that are two meters from apart each other? Why are we using the parchment?_

 **The parchment is cooler**

I agree with Sirius. We each have parchment that notifies us when someone writes something on it

 _It doesn't have to have a link to each of our minds_

The parchment is still cooler

 **So, I guess this means no party?**

 _Well done Sirius_

 **Hey, don't be mean to me! I didn't do anything!**

Sirius, you woke us all up!

Yeah, and I'm really tired

 **No one cares, Wormtail. Besides, it is a valid reason!**

 _Sirius, if you don't shut up, I swear I will go werewolf on you next full moon_

 **Well I'm an awesome dog, so I can defend myself against evil werewolfs!**

At least you CAN defend yourself from a werewolf. I'm a rat

Not our fault, or problem

 _Atleast none of you are werewolves_

Your right, sorry Moony, now let's all go back to sleep

 **No! Don't leave me alone!**

 _How about we have a vote? Majority wins_

 **Ooo, yay! I love voting!**

 _All in favour of going back to sleep, say I._

 _I_

I

I

 _All in favour of NOT going back to sleep, say I_

 **I!**

 _We win Sirius_

 **No you don't, I do!**

How?

 **I count as four people! Suckers!**

That's it. I quit. Goodnight.

 **No Prongs! Hey look, it's Lily standing naked at the door!**

 **Prongs? She's at the door! Naked!**

 _Goodnight Padfoot_

 **No!**

 **Moony, you love chocolate, if you stay up, I'll give you chocolate!**

 **A whole bar of Hunnydukes chocolate!**

 **No?**

Night Padfoot

 **Not you too Wormtail! Please, o buddy ol pal!**

 **I'll do all your homework for the next week!**

Really?

 **No, that's what Moony does, but pleeeeeeeeeeeease!**

 **Wormtail?**

 **Moony?**

 **Prongs?**

 **Anyone?**

 **Fine then, I'll just lay here being lonely**

 **Hey, does anyone what to come down to the kitchens with me?**

NO!

 ** _A/N - Hello all, my newest fan fiction! I had sudden inspiration to write a Marauder fanfic, and I've read a few note style ones, so I though why not? Anyway, I'm not ditching my Souffez fanfic, that's still being uploaded weekly. Please comment, favourite, follow, and add me on author alert!_**

 ** _Thanks guys!_**

 ** _TheAmazingSouffez_**


	2. Shut up Mr Snobby-Revision-Guy

**Well this is fun**

 _No it's not_

Um, yes, it is

 _We're stuck in detention for three hours_

 **Don't be a party pooper Moony. This is fun**

 _This is valuable revision time we're loosing here_

You mean you're loosing here

 _Your probably right. The day you lot revise will be a miracle_

I sometimes revise

 _You do not_

 **When was the last time you did revision?**

Er... last Friday?

 _That was five days ago_

It still counts as revision

 **Well, I bet old Wormy here was doing more important things than this whole 'revision business'**

 _Like what?_

Getting put in detention for pulling amazing pranks!

 _Ok, I will agree that this prank was a good one. Turning everyone's hair green was pretty hilarious_

See! Your not all 'Mr Snobby-Revision-Guy'

 _Hey! I'm not snobby_

Yes, you are

 _Fine. I'm Mr-Snobby_

Mr Snobby-Revision-Guy to be exact

 **Mr Snobby-Revision-Guy who's to snobby and revisiony to be in detention**

 _First off, revisiony isn't a word, and I do have better things to do than being in detention, and so do you guys_

How dare you!

 **We should kick you out of the Marauders for saying such a thing!**

Yeah, Marauders belong in detention, and pulling pranks

 **We should have permanent seats**

 _How many times have you been in detention?_

 **One hundred and forty nine times**

WHAT?

 **What?**

You got one detention without me?

 **I have?**

Oh no! I'm dying, dying dying...

That's a lot of detentions

 _Yes, it's more than one person should get in five years of school_

 **Nah, it's not that many**

When did you get a detention without me?

 _Does it really matter?_

Yes! This matters A LOT!

 **Well...**

Well what? When?

 **I got one on my first day for throwing food at a Slytherin**

Oh yeah, I remember that

 _You'd never even spoke to that Slytherin_

 **Still a slithery Slytherin all the same, my dear Moony!**

Well, I guess that is ok...

 _Of course it is, it's just a detention_

Oh shut up Mr Snobby-Revision-Guy

 _I though my nickname was Moony_

 **Well now it's Mr Snobby-Revision-Guy**

It suits you

 _Thanks guys_

No problemo

 **Are we supposed to be doing something, or just be sitting here?**

Just sitting here

 **Even if we did have to do something, I wouldn't be doing it**

 _I would_

Of course you would

That's very you

 _It's also very me to not be in detention_

 **We know that too**

And it's an unfortunate fact of life, and a shameful secret the Marauders must bear...

 _Hey, watch it Prongs_

Oh, shut up Mr Snobby-Revision-Guy

 **A/N - Hello! It's me again with chapter two! Thank you so much for all the support, you guys truly rock! These chapters will all be short, but, yeah. Thanks again!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	3. I think I'm in love with Lily Evans

I think I'm in love

 _Oh, not this again_

 **Shut UP**

Seriously, I think I'm in love with Lily Evans

You said that yesterday

 **And the week before that**

And the month before that

 **And every day since we met her**

I know that, but this time I mean it

You said that yesterday

 **And the week before that**

And the month before that

 **And every day since we met her**

Ok, ok well, I really mean it this time

 _Ok then, convince us_

 **Yes, write a poem about her!**

A poem?

 _Shall I define the term 'poem'?_

Fine, I'll write one... give me a second

 _This'll be good_

 **It will be the poem of the year!**

 _If he can even write one, I'll be surprised_

 **Don't be mean to good 'ol Prongsie**

Yeah, don't be mean to him

 _I'm just saying. I'm going back to revision_

No!

 **You'll miss the poem!**

 _If he can even think of one_

I've done it!

 _Seriously?_

 **Hey!**

 _What?_

 **That's my name!**

Shut up Padfoot!

That joke is old!

Can I recite my poem now?

 **Fine, fine...**

 _Lets hear this_

Her hair is as red as fire. Much much better then a muggle car tire. She is like a lily. And her name is Lily. She is so beautiful. Like a...

 _Like a what?_

Like a person who is beautiful

 _That was terrible_

Round of applause!

 **Three cheers for Prongsie!**

 **Hip hip!**

Hooray!

 **Hip hip!**

Hooray!

 **Hip hip!**

Hooray!

Aw, your making me blush!

Well, now we really believe your love.

 **Ah yes, your true love, that shall never be vanquished!**

Are you going to ask her out?

 _Again?_

Of course I am!

 _That's the fifth time this week! And it's only Thursday!_

'Tis not enough, dear Moony!

And, there he goes

 _She'll say no_

 **But she has to say yes!**

 _Why?_

 **Because if she doesn't, then she and James can't have little babies!**

What? Seriously? And don't use the joke.

 _Little babies? Really?_

 **They must have little babies!**

Why?

 **So they can name one after me, of course!**

 _Figures_

What about us?

 **What about you?**

Can't Prongs name his babies after me and Moony too?

 _Moony and I_

Shut up, Mr-Snobby-Revision-Guy

 _Oi. My names it Remus Lupin, or my nickname is Moony_

 **Or Mr-Snobby-Revision-Guy**

 _I hate you guys sometimes_

Gasp!

 **How dare you insult me?**

 _It was easy actually_

 **I am offended! So rude, so rude! *Sirius faints***

 _Well, he's out of the conversation. So how are you, Wormtail?_

Very well, Moony. How are you?

 _Great_

Hello again.

 ***Sirius is revived* Prongsie! How'd it go?**

Just like that he's back

 _Damn_

 **Hey! Never mind that, though, how'd it go**

She said no

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Why do you care?

 _He wants you to name your babies after him_

Sirius!

 **What?**

I'm NOT naming my children after you!

 **Why not? My names is great!**

Still, I'm not naming my potential future kids after you

 **Well, fine then**

I still love her though

 _Really?_

 **Shut UP about it already!**

 **A/N Hello guys! Thanks for being patient, but here chapter three! I do take ideas for chapters, so review and tell me, or even PM me! Thanks for all the support so far!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	4. Marauder down!

**Has anyone noticed how boring Transfiguraition is?**

 _It's not boring, it's interesting, and a vital part of our education_

 **Of course you would say that**

 _Besides, if you guy are trying to turn into animagi,then you really need to be paying attention_

Moony is right

 _I always am_

Don't get to cocky

Says the one and only James Potter

Stop it Wormtail, your flattering me

 **Oh James, you are amazing!**

Could you turn into Lily Evans and say that?

It's been over five years, and she has never said yes once, or has she ever been friendly with you

 **He's got a point, mate**

I still have hope. Always the optimist, I am

 **James Potter, also known as Sir Gitticus**

Oi!

Sir Gitticus?

 _You've used that one before_

 **Have I?**

 _Yep, you used it on Snape last week_

And I think you used it the week before that too

 **Such party poopers you all are. Remember when I suggested to have a midnight party, and you all said no?**

 _That was because you woke us all up_

That is true mate

Then you offered to do all my homework

 **That's right, I did, didn't I?**

Then you said "It's more Moony's thing" or something

 **That's right too**

 _Can we just get back to taking notes? I've missed some of what she said, it might be on our OWLS_

 **The OWLS will be easy**

I agree

Really? But everyone talks about how hard they are, even the teachers do

 **Don't listen to them Pete, listen to the Marauders!**

Moony's a Marauder

Well, don't listen to 'ol Moony

 **He's mentally damaged. Dropped on his head when he was a baby**

 _Your lucky I'm note taking_

I'm taking his advice anyway. Talk later

 **Noooooo! Wormtail, Wormtail! Prongs, we're losing him!**

It's an emergency! Marauder down! Marauder down!

 **I'm going to try the basic technique to save a fellow friend!**

Which one? We've created lots of basic techniques

 **The 'Paper Throw' one!**

Ah, right. Engage paper balls!

When I say fire, we fire!

Three...

Two...

One...

FIRE!

 **It's not working! We need another plan!**

I'm afraid... Padfoot... Wormtail is... No more

 **Nooooooooooooooo!**

He's gone over to the studious side

 **We must bring him back! We must do whatever it takes to save him!**

It's to late though! Moony took him in

 **Another sucker to the studious side. He was always weak, that Remus Lupin**

Your right, he was. Ever since day one

 **And now he took Wormtail...**

Padfoot, promise me you'll never go over to the studious side!

 **Never Prongs! I would rather die than betray my fellow Marauder**

 _You know Wormtail and I can still read this_

It's Moony!

 **Back you traitor, back!**

Seriously?

Wormtail!

 **It's you! Come back to the Marauder side, buddy-o-pal!**

It's all Moony's fault, he's twisted you!

 _I wonder why I'm even friends with you guys_

 **Friends? We are not friends! Once, maybe, but now you lead the evil Empire of Studiousness!**

Yes, you will try to bring us all down!

 _Honestly_

 **Yes, honestly!**

 _I'm going back to my notes_

YOU SEE, YOU SEE?

 **I sucker to the forces of evil if I ever saw one**


End file.
